This invention relates, generally, to vapor dispensing devices and various features of the same. Vapor-dispensing products typically include a volatizable material and a transport system configured to facilitate evaporation of the volatizable material into the surrounding air. For example, in some systems, a liquid is contained in a reservoir bottle; in others, a wax or gel-type material is used. The housing, which typically protrudes from a wall outlet, facilitates the evaporation of the volatizable material into the environment. In such devices, a heating element may deliver kinetic energy to molecules of the volatizable material. Such units are plugged into a conventional electrical outlet, thereby causing the heating element to heat the liquid (or wax) and cause evaporation.
Known vapor-dispensing devices of this type may be improved in a number of respects. For example, various vapor-dispensing devices (e.g., room freshener's and the like) that interface with wall outlets may benefit from improved stability and/or improved access to and use of one or more of the wall outlets. It may also be desirable that refill units for the device have improved features relating to stability and its “state” (e.g., the amount of material left in the refill). Improved fragrance delivery systems are likewise desirable. Additionally, it is often desirable to have improved dispensation of the material to be vaporized as well as having the ability to increase delivery of the material at various times. Still other benefits may be realized from improved indicators of the status of the dispensing units. Further still, benefits may be realized from the ability for the outlet prongs to adjust to various shaped outlet receptacles.
Thus, there is a need for a vapor-dispensing device that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.